custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Takanuva
History Takanuva is a Toa of Light and honary member to the Order of Mata Nui and member of the Enforcers of Tren Krom. Matoran Takua was originally from the Av-Matoran homeland. He was best friends with Solek. Takua was among the Av-Matoran who colonized Karda Nui, during which he once talked with Gali and showed his amazement at their skills. Takua later returned to his original homeland. He was relocated to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui during the Time Slip disguised as a Ta-Matoran, though, due to his lackluster amount of control, his disguise was a poor one. He was the only Av-Matoran placed on Metru Nui. Not much else is known about his history before Metru Nui. Mask of Light Takua's greatest adventure began when he wandered off just before the Kolhii championship. Takua discovered the Great Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light. At the Kolhii Championship, which Takua's adventuring had made him and Jaller late for, the Avohkii shone on Takua to indicate he was the one chosen to find the 7th Toa, however Takua tilted it to shine on Jaller, his best friend, instead. Turaga Vakama charged Jaller with the quest, but Jaller got Takua to come with him. The two soon departed with Pewku on their trip to search for the seventh Toa. After traveling most of Mata Nui, the three ended up at Kini-Nui. Almost immediately, Teridax's Rahkshi began pursuing him, and in a final showdown took the life of Jaller. In his dying breath, Jaller handed Takua the Mask of Light and told him the truth he had seen about Takua's identity. Takua placed the mask on his face, and was transformed into Takanuva, the Toa of Light. Toa Takanuva's powers illuminated Mata Nui's true destiny, which was hidden by Teridax with the powers of his mask. As Teridax was maskless when he fell in the Protodermis, he could not hide it any longer. He lifted the huge gate carved in the shape of a Kanohi Hau Mask of Shielding, which opened upon Metru Nui. He stopped Hahli, running past with Jaller's mask, and used some of Teridax's life energy to bring Jaller back from the dead. Exhausted from bringing Jaller back, the gate then fell and crushed Takutanuva, separating them. Takanuva was killed, his mask sliding out the other side. The Turaga managed to bring him back only moments later. As for Teridax, he became the substance later called Antidermis by the Piraka. Leech Attack Whilst patrolling Metru Nui, Takanuva felt a dark presence trying to invade his mind. Pushing back, he managed to locate the source: a Dark Hunter by the name of Dweller, who was hiding in the Archives. As he was rushing towards the Archives, however, a Shadow Leech dropped by Makuta Icarax jumped onto him and slowly started sucking out his light. As a being of light, the prospect of having his light being drained away was agonizing. Bearing the pain, Takanuva concentrated a light beam on the leech, incinerating it. When the Toa of Light awoke, he found himself in the dead Rahi specimen examination room in the Archives; part of his light had already been sucked out, granting him dual control over light and shadow. In the room, he met Helryx and Krakua. Helryx quickly informed him of the Order of Mata Nui, and told him that he needed to help the Toa Nuva. After a brief scowling from Helryx, Krakua placed a Kratana on Takanuva's mask and he was flushed with recollections of the Toa Mata's past. After the vision ended, Helryx told him that his mission was to inform the Toa Nuva that, if they succeed in awakening Mata Nui, the Energy Storms which devastated Karda Nui when Mata Nui first awoke and took over for Tren Krom would be unleashed once more, destroying everything in its path except the Codrex. Helryx told him that he had to go to Karda Nui and inform the Toa of the situation, and that they must take refuge in the Codrex. Takanuva agreed to go and help those he looked up to. However, he was uncertain as to who would help the Toa Mahri whilst he was gone. Helryx introduced him to Brutaka, who had captured Dweller. Despite that, Takanuva was shocked and angered that such a traitor would be asked to protect the city alongside the Toa Mahri. After a few tense moments between Helryx and Takanuva, Krakua tried to break up the tension by informing him that Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak would be his means of transport to Karda Nui. Takanuva inspected the hairline cracks on the Olmak, wondering why it was still capable of functioning. He noted to Helryx that she was insane to trust Brutaka, and she replied that to be a Toa, you have to be insane. She then extended a hand to Takanuva, who shook it, and Krakua handed him the Mysterious Sundial. Brutaka then sent Takanuva to Karda Nui through his Olmak, although it was damaged and was not functioning properly.after the battle of karda nui takanuva had his light restored. Teridax's Reign Some time later, Takanuva and the other Toa Nuva fled into the Archives, fleeing from Rahkshi. Soon they regrouped in a deep underground chamber, where the Turaga and Matoran hid as well. The Turaga found the Krahka, who allied with them, and revealed the locations of underground passageways through which they can escape Metru Nui and contact other Toa in other lands. Tahu then came up with a plan, which was that all the Toa would split up and wreak havoc around the Matoran Universe, thus distracting Teridax. The Toa then met Trinuma on Stelt, who informed them of Daxia's destruction and that only some members of the Order managed to survive. Partnered with Pohatu, Takanuva then proceeded to Destral, where they saw the ruins of the island and the armor of the dead Makuta. While Pohatu searched for weaponry, Takanuva went looking for Destral's teleportation device, in the hopes of using it to contact another universe and seek help, or, better yet, a way to soundly defeat Teridax. He later found the device, and requested for Nuparu to assist in learning how it worked. After Teridax landed on Bara Magna, Takanuva eventually made it out of the Matoran Universe, altering his armor color to be less visible in order to avoid drawing attention to himself. Upon exiting through the a hatch in pursuit of rakshi of heat vision, he was caught in a blast of Air fired by the Glatorian Gresh, who had mistaken him as an enemy after seeing the Rahkshi exit. The attack angered Takanuva, who promised to defeat the stranger. The Takanuva Saga In The Takanuva Saga he is given the task of restarting the Brotherhood of Makuta. On his way, he meets up with a group of heroes and travels to fight the evil Tuyet 'shadow takanuva ' makuta tridax, using a kanohi olmak,travelled to almost a hundred different alternate universes and captured a takanuva from each universe and drained them of their light usin shadow leeches. some of these became toa of shadow while the process did not finish for others. makuta tridax planned to assemble an army of shadow takanuva. after tridax was suposably killed vezon contemplated carrying out the dead Makuta's idea for his own ends. Several of the Toa survived Destral's destruction. One awoke from the stasis, and began to consider destroying the world. Later, Teridax teleported these shadow takanuva to combat mazeka and the teridax of light. Battle for Leadership The Order of Mata Nui informed him about the Battle for Leadership and that he would train the Mata Nui Army in New Takiw-Nui with Krakua and Feanor. But Makuta Teridax kidnapped the whole army and Krakua and Feanor except Takanuva. He told Veuy about this and is currently helping the Order of the Great Creators with their experiments. Magical Journey In Krataka's dream, Takanuva is one of the remain Makuta that doesn't have been killed by Ceasame yet. Known Forms *Av-Matoran (First Form) *Toa of Light (Most Known Form) *Toa of Twilight *enlarged size light form *bara magnian disguise (current form) Trivia *Pokermask's version of Takanuva is inspired on the version by KylerNuva. *He is one of Pokermask's favorite characters to write about. Appearences *Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life *Bionicle: Destiny *Bionicle: A New Hero *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Jalleronicle *Battle for Leadership *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *Magical Journey (Alternate/Cooming soon) *The Makuta of Rebellion (No critical role) *The Takanuva Saga Main Character Category:Toa Category:The Enforcers of Tren Krom